


The Virtue of Patience

by Togo_Mimori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe BDSM Practices, Teasing, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo_Mimori/pseuds/Togo_Mimori
Summary: He pulled up a chair. The grueling sound of the rubber bottoms of the chair scraping on the floor ripping away the last bit of patience Yachi had left in her. “Kuroo… please….” she said with a breathy moan.He clicked his tongue in response.“Tsk tsk tsk Yachi… You’re not very patient are you? I thought we talked about this?” He stood up, pushing his chair back to the desk just a few feet from him. “Only good little girls get to be touched. And how does a good little girl act?” The words slowly creeping past his lips as he moved his hand to Yachi’s torso, slowly moving it further and further down her body.“Patient… A g-good girl is p-patient.”





	The Virtue of Patience

Yachi layed there in Kuroo’s bed, slightly nervous and disoriented with the blindfold on. It wasn't her first romp in the bdsm world. Hell, it wasn't even her first time with Kuroo. What was making her so antsy is the fact that Kuroo absolutely loved to tease her like this. To just leave her vulnerable and desperate, waiting for relief. She was helpless to do anything but wait for him, not even having solace in visual distractions because of the blindfold. All she could think about was Kuroo.

Kuroo. 

Kuroo.

Hands tied together at the wrist, with her arms above her head, she lay simply dripping, waiting, aching for any sort of stimulation. She had no idea how long it had been. Twenty minutes? Two hours? Yachi was so lost in her own desperate, horny thoughts to even think about the passing of time.

But then, the door creaked open. It was music to Yachi’s ears. 

Slow footsteps creaked the hardwood flooring, she grew needy, and very desperate for Kuroo’s touch. She was so, so very ready.

Kuroo on the other hand, planned on taking in that beautiful sight of his sweet little Yachi as she groaned, obviously just hoping for stimulation of any sort. 

He pulled up a chair. The gueling sound of the rubber bottoms of the chair scraping on the floor ripping away the last bit of patience Yachi had left in her.

“Kuroo… please….” she said with a breathy moan. 

He clicked his tongue in response.

“Tsk tsk tsk Yachi… You’re not very patient are you? I thought we talked about this?” He stood up, pushing his chair back to the desk just a few feet from him. “Only good little girls get to be touched. And how does a good little girl act?” The words slowly creeping past his lips as he moved his hand to Yachi’s torso, slowly moving it further and further down her body. 

“Patient… A g-good girl is p-patient.” She stuttered. Her body was so sensitive that even the lightest of touches that Kuroo would give felt like a gift from the heavens. 

“Correct Yachi. A good girl is patient. I’ll excuse you being so desperate right now because you were oh so patient for me while I was getting ready. ‘Kay?”

Kuroo uses both of his hands to take off Yachi’s pink polka dot panties, caressing her legs lovingly as he moves his hands to slip them off of her lower body. Upon further inspection of them, he sees the wet spot where her evident desire had soaked right through the soft fabric.

“Looks like my little girl is quite ready to be touched, hmm? You’re positively soaked down here.” He said, throwing the panties on the floor as he moved to lightly rub his thumb on Yachi’s clit. She could only respond with a stifled moan. Knowing if she showed too much pleasure in it he would surely use that to his advantage to tease her even further.

Hearing a light jingle and the sound of moving fabrics, Yachi realises Kuroo is taking off his belt and she moans. Not even bothering to silence herself. She was to aroused at the thought of what he might use that belt for. There was a few other light sounds of things hitting the floor, which she assumed were the rest of his clothes.

With a quick laugh, Kuroo quips “Oh ho oh, did you want me to use this on you today? Would that make you feel good? To be spanked with my belt even though you’ve done nothing wrong?” 

Yachi nods.

“That's very slutty of you, Kitten. But that’s too bad, it’s all about me today. But I know my good little girl will be thankful for whatever she gets, right?”

He drops the act for a second, and lifts Yachi’s blindfold up. “Color?” He asked. Wanting to assure Yachi was enjoying herself. They always stressed the importance of communication in bdsm, and after trying various safe-words, they found the stoplight system worked best for them.

“G-green” She stuttered out with a smile. Surprised by the sudden light reaching her eyes after so long under the darkness of the blindfold. Kuroo smiled, cupping Yachi’s face and kissing her gently on the forehead and slipping her blindfold back in place. “I'm glad, Sweetie~”

He steps back “Now, where were we? Oh, right!” He gives a sly grin, opening his mouth slightly to lick his lips in anticipation. 

“Just look at how pretty you are. My beautiful little kitten, all tied up just for me. I hope you know just what you do to me, and just how hard I am right now.” The bed creaked as he climbed on top of her, spreading Yachi’s legs with the perfect amount of force. 

“Because you have to take responsibility for what you’ve done.” 

There was the sound of a wrapper opening which she assumed was a result of him putting on a condom. After a few seconds of proper preparation on Kuroo’s side, she could feel his exposed member slowly grinding on her lower body. It was good.

So, so good.

He palmed at her soft breasts, playing with her sensitive nipples. Yachi’s toes curled as little moans escaped. Using his thumb to part her soft lips he planted a sweet kiss. Moving his other hand from her chest down to toy with her clit. She moaned and absolutely writhed in pleasure but Kuroo just wouldn't give her enough. It was so close and if he only just went a little more. But he knew that. This was all deliberately constructed to drive Yachi positively insane.

As he started to slide into her, he stopped. Giving the unknowing Yachi a sly, scheming grin as he pulled out. “K-kuroo..?” Yachi whimpers. “Kuroo… Kuroo please.” How sweet she was when she begged, who was Kuroo to deny her?”

His hips reeled back, but just as he was about to thrust into her, he slowed his pace. Slipping into her pulsing wetness inch by inch. He was going to take his time, teasing and tormenting Yachi for the sheer pleasure of it.

“Remember what I said? Good girls are patient. And you're a good girl, right Princess?” He said with a low growl. “I-I’m a good girl.” She weeped. He caressed her cheek, planting a sweet kiss on her nose. “That you are~” He retorted shrewdly, seconds before thrusting into her. Quick and hard, giving her little to no time to properly adjust to his size.

 

She could do nothing but wail in the sheer overwhelming pleasure of it all. The long tormentous wait doing nothing but multiplying the sensations, the joy of finally getting what she wanted leaving her in such unrelenting gusto.

Kuroo grunted, letting out a little laugh at the sight that was Yachi so fervently enjoying herself. He was relentless with his thrusts, not once stopping or slowing down. Beads of sweat castaded down his forehead as his hands gripped at the sheets. 

Fuck, he was close.

“Darlin’, I’m gettin’ close, you ready for me? You ready to finally cum for me?”

God was she ready.

“Please please Kuroo PLEASE” she whimpered out ever so fervently.

“Then cum.”

And that was all it took. She practically sobbed as she trembled from her violent orgasm, Kurro riding it out until they were both finished. Yachi was breathing heavily, coming down from the high of it all.

Lifting the blindfold from Yachi’s teary eyes, he gave her an impish grin. “Soooooo~ Did ya like it?”


End file.
